Red
by Creative-Chameleon
Summary: Mafia/Gangster fic: When I arrived at JFK airport in my long red hooded trench coat, to attend NYC Uni, I never imagined the path my life would go down. I swear Cupid and Hades are meddling with all of our lives. My father will so disown me, when he finds out. If he finds out. But little did I know...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red

Summary: Mafia/Gangster fic: When I arrived at JFK airport in my long red hooded trench coat, to attend NYC Uni, I never imagined the path my life would go down. I swear Cupid and Hades are meddling with all of our lives. My father will so disown me, when he finds out. If he finds out. But little did I know...

Lots of thanks to my second pair of editing eyes... my amazing beta: Questionable Decisions for helping me to make this story possible to be posted! Xx

Disclaimer: Me? I have no connection to the Twilight Saga what so ever. Anything Twilight recognizable belongs to its creator Stephenie Meyers... I wish I had her creative imagination, the lucky woman :-)

The city heat swamped me as soon as I stepped out of the airport and began waiting in the Taxi bay in NYC. The difference in temperatures amazes me, how it changes in different areas.

But I loved this, I loved the heat of the sprawling city, I loved the confining space between skyscrapers, and the way they seemed to never end as you look up to the sky, seemingly miles away. I didn't realize how much I had missed the city life until now.

Nobody knew me here. Not many people had bothered me in Phoenix; but everyone pestered me in the tiny, rainy, cold town of Forks, Washington. While there, I had ended up being someone due to being the shiny new girl, who's dad's the top dog at the local police station; the long lost daughter of Chief Charlie Swan. I was a mystery to them. The girl who left town with her mother, (not by choice) then came walking randomly back into their midst!

I often wondered what it would have been like if my mother had left me with Charlie and I had grown up in Forks instead of Phoenix. It probably would have been better this way... for me at least. But that's a story for another day! Today's about tasting freedom.

Finally a taxi pulls up and the driver opens the door and comes around. He then introduces himself as Demetri, saying that he shall be my taxi driver today!

I had to admit the man is very handsome. Not a drop dead gorgeous type; but half-way there.

He's tall, at least six foot, pale like me, with dark mysterious eyes similar to my own dark brown. He reminded me of a villain in mystery or adventure novels. He was also sporting long, dark hair, framed loosely around his handsome face, and princely facial features. He oozed power! And I wondered why he was a taxi driver instead of a business man.

I sat in the front of the taxi as Demitri drove away smoothly from JFK, and headed into New York City. The city where dreams are supposedly made from. A place for power hungry or determined minded people alike! A place for people with money. The rich 'n' famous... then normal folk like me trying to get by in life and looking for a slot to rise up to and shine.

He asked me where to and I said NYC Uni. Which is partly true. I needed to sign in and get my new student package as well as a planner with my time table... then unfortunately go shopping.

I also did not feel one hundred percent comfortable in telling a stranger my new NYC address. Don't ask me why... but I trust my instincts!

He made small talk along the way; asking me where I am from, my family, was I connected to any one here in New York?

I felt a little uncomfortable with the twenty-one questions and replied in short.

Forks, Washington. I lived with my Dad before moving here. I had little to do with my mother, even when I had lived with her. He asked the natural question with a frown... "why?"

I replied with "it's personal." He didn't subject me to further questioning after that, probably due to my tone and facial expression.

The rest of the ride was in silence. He put the NYC Radio One local station on and tapped away on the steering wheel as we drove to downtown New York, where the University resides in all its glory dominating a large corner by itself.

As Demetri pulled up to the curb he got out and opened the door for me. I got out, thanking him and pulled my wallet out. I asked how much and he said thirty five dollars, then frowned as he thanked me.

Just as I was walking away he asked me where my luggage was.

I just replied with...

"It's a new beginning."

Before turning away again. As I started walking, I swear I heard him say this,

"Welcome, Isabella Marie, to hell."

I turned around so fast, I almost toppled over; shocked that he knew my name, for starters, but Demetri and the taxi were gone.

'What the...?'

I stood there for what felt like a long time. Confused by the last words that I swear were vocalized by Demetri, the taxi driver.

I frowned as confusion washed over me when the shock wore off.

What a way to welcome a new girl to the city.

But my mind was working overtime...

How did he know my name?

Author's Note: :-) end of first chapter :-) I wonder What do you think of Bella and Demetri's small talk and his last words to her?

Would love to hear your theories?

See you all whom kindle reads/reviews next Sunday (^_^) x x


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so, so much! All your support in whichever form for this story means a lot. :)

* * *

After the strange departure of Demetri the taxi driver (though with my wild imagination, he was anything but), I took my mind off said subject after by going shopping just this once to splash out. I went after getting signed in, getting my time table and doing whatever else I needed. I've never had the opportunity for a shopping spree before, as I'd saved all my spare money and the money my Mother and Phill chucked at me for my own future apartment in downtown New York.

Like I think I said before through my muse's ramblings, I have always known I wanted to go to New York, uni... not necessarily knowing what to study, but I knew I always wanted to go to "The City of Dreams." What I wasn't expecting was, my first conversation with a New-Yorker to be, "Welcome to The City of Hell!"

AAHH now it's back at the forefront of my mind, my inner thoughts. Fabulous. Fan-freaking-tastic. Just what I needed in a brand new city, an already wild imagination. He just had to set the bloody ball rolling didn't he? Was I scared? Perhaps a little bit. More wary. I'm a cop's daughter after all, and usually have a good judge of character on someone and usually... *snorts* (I must have done that out loud, as some strawberry blonde shot me a dirty look as she walked past. Eh. She looked all fake anyhow.) I *cough* TRY to evade trouble.

My father often joked that instead of using his mother's first name for my middle name, I should have been named Isabella Trouble Swan. He was dead set against me coming here, by the way. I just chose to ignore it and follow my dream. Just like he did his, by becoming Chief of some of town or city. On second thoughts, he had practically begged me to stay and go to one of the Universities near home.

I frown as I strolled the streets of New York, too lost in my own musings to enjoy my new home. GREAT. I'm finally here and my inner-musings and rambles, as I call them, won't be quiet. Yeah, yeah, I'm sad and can't switch off long enough for me to enjoy it, my dream.

I shook my head trying to clean out the storm brewing deep within the walls of my head and straightened my face, putting my furniture-buying head back on. I knew what I wanted, I had researched where to buy it, and where to find said store, before I came, and I'm now in operation bedazzle apartment mode.

I want to put in French grey and green furniture; the green for the bedroom, the grey for the kitchen with simple but real silver knives and forks with black handles and floral, spotted kitchen equipment. I love those little hanging flags you can decorate around the room just below the ceiling, too.

I want a huge corner sofa to take up most of one half of the sitting room, but it has to be corduroy material, not a horrible leather or any other sticky or slippery material.

I want a king size bed. I know the exact one too, with simple bedding. I would also like a forest feel throughout the house, so I will be ordering artificial blossom trees and fake Orchid plants. I might get real ones, but knowing me I will forget to water them .

My bathroom is also going to be white, mostly with low furniture and some colored drawers.

I also would like to get a massive fur rug for the sitting room and a 60" smart TV with a funk TV stand.

That's my plan, anyway. I'm determined to make it happen, too. Nothing is going to stop me in my path to better my screwed up past. I am going to be the girl I've buried deep down. The girl my father wished was a son, raised like a son, taught how to defend herself like a son. Spoke to like a son.

Don't get me wrong. Charlie Swan loved me, but he never treated me like a daughter, the way he should have.

I want my inner girl to come out. Bella. I'm not ISABELLA! I am simply just Bella. Bella Swan, aged twenty-one, new to New York City, me new home forever. My flat is mine, and mine alone. I paid it outright, I paid for MY stuff, it's in my name. It sure as hell isn't going to look like my father's home, or my mother's home, the few times I saw hers in my younger years for a couple of weeks in the summer. When my father made me go. And believe me, I made it known that I wasn't happy with the arrangement.

I can finally be me. Throughout my musing, I have finally bought all of my furniture; TV, TV stand, book case, computer desk (which can all thankfully be delivered) and bathroom furniture. I ordered my new kitchen to be fitted at the end of the week, so I'll be eating out for a while.

Now all I need is a bed, desk top computer, and all that jazz, which can hopefully be delivered today so I can start researching and studying to get ahead. My flat has two bedrooms, but I'm in no rush to do the spare room up after this. My main priority right now before school starts is to have the kitchen completed within one month's time.

I don't want cafeteria food, when school starts. I like cooking: lasagna, salads, you name it. My favorite salad has a raspberry dressing. I have lettuce, strawberries and breaded chicken, or just a simple potato salad. I can't wait to start playing around with old and new recipes. Maybe creating a few of my own.

Luckily, I am able to get my bed and everything delivered today, and last on my list is bedding, but I could carry that until I can get a taxi to my apartment for the first time.

I've also bought five pairs of jeans, leggings, tights, tops and a few leather jackets and cocktail, mini and floor length dresses. Shoes. All in all, I'm glad I WON'T have to do this again. For a VERY long time.

I hate shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! Thank you all for the response Red is receiving so far. As a special thank you hear's chapter three already and perhaps are first glimpse of Edward. Who know's what direction this story is going to go down, as I don't plan when I write, I go with the flow!

Happy Sunny Sunday's everyone :) We've had a few beautiful day's hear in the UK! Cold but sunny. Xx

P.S I don't know New York very well, so I'm going purely on imagination, having only been once five/six years ago for my twenty first. Plus this chapter isn't beta'd. Xx

03)

I smiled as I slowly wake up, in my new room in my own apartment. The sun beams shining through the blinds that where already hear when I got hear. I am so thrilled I got everything done and organised yesterday.

I live a few blocks away from the University and five minuet walk away from the train station. I picked this area deliberately for all it's easy access. So If I ever do find Mr. Right, get married and have kids, I may look into renting this place out to an older couple. As this would be convenient for them. Plus the hospital isn't to far away, and the local doctor's I read up is just a couple blocks in the opposite direction of the train station.

Perfect for me! Everything pretty much perfect. I just need to set the TV up today, the corner couch that will dominate one and a half walls of my living room is coming also today, and the ten artificial blossom trees and Orchid plants, a few palm tree's - tall-ish ones, also some roses and wild flowers for kitchen, that'll brighten up the white walls around my apartment will arrive sometime this week.

They said they'll send me an e-mail in advance. The same with my furniture. I'm so excited and feel so relaxed. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. HELL I'm not even thinking about her, plus she and her many men, plus my father Charlie are the reasons I am able to do this.

I don't like thinking about the money thrown at me over the years. I think in some small way my mother felt guilty for missing my growing up, and all the birthday and Christmas's she missed out on, after walking out on me and Charlie when I was one years old.

Every year I'd receive a lump some of money, depending on how rich her newest interest was, i'd get thousands, sometimes hundreds of thousands, like my sixteenth and eighteenth I got the one hundred thousands, the figure being how old I turned.

When Phil sent me a check for twenty one hundred thousand, I sent it back, thanking him for the generous offer, but it is to much to accept. He sent it back with a letter, and I really appreciated it's contents.

Personally I do not see what he see's in that woman I have to call mother. She does not deserve the title Mum or Mom. He's ten years younger too, which makes me cringe a little. She's never been around. I visited her a few times, but after husband number four, which I really am not going to get into that story today, as it'll ruin my mood. I stopped going, and Charlie never forced me to go. Trust me. I didn't make it a secret that I wasn't happy with the arrangements to visit my mother. I didn't like her fellow's, and I didn't like the circle of people she followed. Even at a young age, I just knew.

The last time I saw the women was a few years back at her and Phil's wedding, and I only made the effort to go for HIM as he made the effort to get to know me. Picking up the phone to ask how things are, or just letting me know I'm welcome any time. It really means allot. I would go, if my mother made the effort with me, but she's never even tried, so why should I place myself in an awkward situation?

But then. It's thanks to her and her many men, and husbands, Phil is husband number six. I never attended a wedding after husband number four. It's thanks to them, that I am able to afford this dream. I am a saver not a spender. I have almost everything I need. Through out all the money, I loved Charlie's gift's the most as he actually put thought into them, instead of throwing money at me. Like the digital camera he got me for my eighteenth and the savings account he gave me when I turned twenty one, which contained just under twenty thousand dollars for my university or traveling fund. I will use that money for food and essentials for uni.

So on that positive note I pushed my covers back, made the bed, and then I headed for the bathroom, the bathroom furniture is another thing that's arriving at some point, and yet another e-mail I have to look out for. I really need to set my desk top computer up ASAP, after I've gotten coffee from some place.

I didn't buy any food or drink yesterday, as I had to turn the fridge/freezer on and leave it for twenty four hours. So I will find a twenty four hour place later this evening, and go shopping for some bits then.

I have just finished washing my hair and grabbed a towel, to wrap my hair up. I had just finished when I realized that I had no mirrors. Bugger. I knew there was something I had forgotten to get. I got all the big stuff done yesterday and forgot some of the basic essentials. Luckily I had thought about bedding when I ordered the bed, and the guy's kindly helped put it together, along with the computer desk and placed the desk top in it's place, which I managed to find and buy yesterday too, but other than that. I just got so distracted and excited about buying bits for my first home away from home, that I forgot about the essentials, little things.

I will have to go after breakfast, back to a few places I noticed had mirrors. They have a massive mirror store, near the clothing district, where all the top brands are, so will have a look in there. I also need to start searching for a part time job. Another reason for leaving home a month before I had too. Even though I had money in saving ISA's, Money doesn't last forever. So as nice as this all is, I need money to pay bills and food. Plus I need a house phone, and cheep mobile phone.

I've never had one of those, so that's a bit daunting, some musical equipment. Those iPod things, and music doc for sitting room, kitchen and bedroom.

Gosh, I didn't realize how much I still had to get. First things first though is all important coffee. I can't start my day with out having one of those first. And my first coffee in New York is going to be out for breakfast as I have nothing in the kitchen yet, so I don't feel to guilty for treating myself.

After dressing in simple leggings, called yoga pants and a teal blue tank top, I un-toweled my hair and left it to dry naturally; after toweling it. I am just brushing my teeth first before I leave my apartment. On my way out I slipped into a pair of flip flops, and grabbed my bag. My first morning and official day in New York.

Stepping out into the early morning sun, it's around nine thirty. My first quest of the day is to find coffee, but upon walking out of my apartment building I suddenly think of something else I need. Sunglasses.

With a reluctant sigh, I walk out onto the city streets, and start my search for a coffee house. I have been walking for twenty minuets, when I finally find one called Coffee Beans, and it looks nice. So I enter and cue. I notice most people are in suits, or sharp dress suits if it's a women, with fancy brief cases and designer hand bags. I inwardly groan, as I realize that's another thing I need to get. This old thing won't last for very long. So with the money I may as well splash out a little, and treat myself to something that's going to last.

Looking at the brief cases, makes me remember I need something portable to take to uni with me as I can't carry my desk top. *SIGH* YET another thing, I need to shop for. I swear after these next few day's, I will be doing no shopping, except for food, for YEARS to come.

I hate shopping, and I hate it for one of the many reason's being, I always forget something and have to then go back out to get it. It drive's me nuts. I really need my coffee. I think I might buy two, and a pastry of some kind but I'll get the coffee and pastry first, before I buy another coffee and have to start yet another torturous shopping trip.

I tell ya. I'm not a normal girl, I swear. Shopping is one thing I've always hated. I've had the money to do it, but never have until now, and only brought clothes, if I really needed too. Like if jeans or leggings ripped in places that are very embarrassing to be seen out in public.

Finally, I get to the front of the cue and can start browsing the item's on sale, the freshly baked smell of pastry and bread, plus coffee had my stomach rumbling, and my inner muse praying nobody had heard my stomach making music.

I suddenly felt someone lean in behind me, and moved forwards a bit freaked out by the close proximity and I swear I felt a nose in my hair. I dared not turn around and grabbed the first toasty thing that caught my eye, which turned out to be mozzarella and tomato, and moved forwards a few steps ahead of the person behind me. Whomever they are seemed to follow me, like a magnet. Like they are magnetically stuck to my hair. I tried keeping one step ahead of them, as the cue thinned out, but I still refused to turn around and face my hair invader. But I needed coffee more importantly than confronting any kind of space invader.

What the fuck was with the hair sniffing if that's what this weirdo was doing?

When I got to the till, the girl behind the counter, looked over my head instead of at me, and her eyes widened, behind her small rectangle glasses, and i coughed, to gain her attention.

She looked at me and asked for my order.

I handed her the toasted treat and then asked for a black coffee, one sugar, no milk, and pointed to one of the pastry's, that caught my eye, whilst scanning earlier. A chocolate croissant.

She replied ten eight dollars fifty and before I could get my cash out, someone. The sniffer space invader, handed her a black card. But I quickly got my cash out and handed it to her with pleading eyes.

The girl behind the counter looked like she was having an internal battle, as she kept looking between me and now whom I know to be male, due to the hand.

"Take it." He said to the poor girl.

"Oh, no I really couldn't." I said, still not looking at him.

"Please accept." He said, an air of authority.

"No, no. Thank you sir for your generosity but I can not accept. I then left the money on top of the counter, leaving a two dollar tip, and took the number thing she silently handed my whilst the girl stared opened mouth at me and the man, or just the man. As I had a two minuet wait for my toasted sandwich.

I then made a bee line for the table by the window in the far corner to get away from the creep, who seems to like my hair a little TOO, TOO much.

As I sat down, I felt the air shift around me. I couldn't explain it, but I just new it was him. Mr Sniffer Space Invader. And he sat down opposite me. I kept my eyes on my coffee.

"Well, it's not every day that I have to do the chasing." An amused, delicious velvet voice spoke from across the dark wooden square table top.

Chapter four coming soon :)

What do you think of Edwards opening into the story? I was thinking of doing something a little more dramatic, but thought I'd start of with something hopefully a little different in the Mafia fandom.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ya, everyone. Thank you so much for all the love RED is getting :D  
I have decided to go solo, and do my best with writing and updating.  
I now have a profile, if you'd all like to click on it to see it :)  
A big thank you to Sunflowerfran for discussing Red on a Facebook page today :-)  
Hope your all well,  
CC xx

* * *

"Look at me!" The sexy velvety voice spoke, and it was that type of tone that demanded I follow orders. Instead, I looked out of the window of the cafe. I don't have to listen to anyone hear. Why should I follow Mr. Velvety? What was it with this man? Why follow me to hear? Why sniff my hair? And be pretty much my shadow for five or ten minuets. Then invade my space some more.

What a fan-freaking-tastic way to start my first full day in New York City. First the creepy Demetri, now Mr Velvety Stalker, that can't; if I'm correct, seem to handle being ignored. Well tough luck buddy.

I picked up my coffee and took a sip; keeping my eyes locked onto the street before me, people dressed in all kinds of gear from office, posh, ghetto and gothic type. I loved it and all the different nationalities too.

I love it because it's so different compared to my mundane home town of Forks, Washington where everyone was pretty much the same, dressed similar, and new everything, pretty much about each other. Hear, everyone had their own stories. Even HIM sitting opposite me - Mr Sniffer-Velvety-Stalker.

I could just see his reflection in the glass, well the side his face, as he continued to not remove his gaze from my facade; and the one thing that stood out to me the most is his green eyes, that shone through the glass window of the cafe.

His gaze, never faltered from my face, and it made me shift with unease slightly. Placing my cup back down, I slowly raise my gaze to his.

I am met with, said intense green, and my whole world felt like it had just shifted. Like flushing a toilet, the contents, or in this case, everything around me seemed disappear and all I could see is his green eyes, gazing back at me. Why me? I wondered, as I seemed to be stuck, locked within his green gaze.

I felt spell bound, dazed, my hole body felt like it is on another planet. The spell was broken by the clearing of a throat, and something hitting hard wood, with a gentle thud.

I blinked, and turned to look out the window. Confused as to what just took place. It felt like tiny, thousands of little threads and needles are tying me to this man. Centering my world with his, locking us together with fine threads, the needles cementing the connection. So strange. I will probably never see this man again, and it surprised me with how much that thought hurt.

I glanced back over to see if he was still there, and to my surprise he is, his emotions has shifted though, not so intense, but I can't place it either.

"Why are you sat hear with me?" I ask him. Turning to glance back out the window, picking my coffee up and drinking it, fearing the answer.

"Your scent, is the most mouth watering and beautiful scent I've ever had the pleasure of being close to, and it's just as beautiful as it's owner. Edward Cullen by the way."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but this one wouldn't budge past Edward introducing himself.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Hey, is there anyone out their that knows much about guns? Like, names and stuff? My knowledge is very limited and I only know of this one: Desert Eagle as it pops up in the Mafia fandom a lot lol. And many thanks to you all for alerting, reviewing and hitting the fav button. RED :D x

* * *

"Bella." I replied placing my cup down and turning to look at him, giving him my full attention. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger upon it. Cullen. It rang a bell, but from where?

"Is that short for Isabella?" He asks.

"It's just Bella." I say Something flashes through his eyes.

"I prefer Isabella." He say's.

"Well, I prefer Bella."

I rise up from my seat, I will find coffee and something to eat else where. Even though for some reason this pains me to walk away, I have to. I've got shit to do. I'm not gonna get into another twenty one questions with stranger number two, male again, at that. Not that I have a problem, of course, I just don't like talking about the why's; which I could feel coming. Just like Demetri, this man Edward Cullen as he smugly, arrogantly introduced himself as, like I said before spoke with a certain air about him, but unlike Demetri the taxi driver, this man, actually lived for his... what ever. I could just tell. With Demetri I just wondered why he was a taxi driver. Edward was a whole different kettle of fish.

I grab my bag and just walk away, not daring to look back. As I walked out the cafe, I could tell he was following me, then I walked head first into someones chest, and looked up to see Demetri the taxi driver.

GREAT. Just what I wanted.

"HEllo, Miss are you okay?" He asked me, in his New York and something else, accent.

"Fine." I said, shrugging out of his hold. His touch made me feel uncomfortable, as I took a step back I walked back into him, I just new it was him... Edward! Fabulous. I suddenly felt his arm wrap around my waist, causing my eyes to widen, as I tried to move away, but his hold tightened... in warning? Or dare I say it some male form of claiming?

I looked up and saw, himself and then looked to Demetri having some kind of show down. Lovely! Little old me stuck between two grown men, having some kind of silent show down. Bloody brilliant. I wanted to really say, two grumpy old men, as that sounded better but as they aren't old, or grumpy looking, so I couldn't use that line.

"I saw her first, Cullen." Demetri finally spoke, breaking the silent competition, but not the stare off.

"Really? Playing taxi man where we?" Edward snarled. "She had a lucky escape." He then added "Do you dumb prick even know her name?"

Demetri glared at Edward, it was like watching an awkward tennis match, my head looking up to Demetri when ever he spoke, then turning upwards in a curve to Edwards when he bit back.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Yes I know Cullen. I also know her mother's name, father's name, and where she was from." He said, which made me flinch. Edward noticed! Suddenly feeling angry, and gaining alot of courage from the anger, channeling both, I grabbed hold of Demetri's dick and squeezed as I pulled him down toi my level.

"How the hell do you know my name, my mother's name and father's name because I sure as hell did not tell you, either of these details. And what the fuck did you mean "Welcome to the city of hell" When you dropped me off outside my uni?" I demanded.

I felt better seeing he was in pain, I squeezed his dick a bit tighter when he took to long to respond. I felt Edward's prodding into the back of my ass, and when he didn't move away and Demetri didn't answer, but looked like he had tears starting to form in his eyes...

I lifted my food off the ground in my flipflops I put as much force as I could into it and stomped on Edwards foot and twisted Demetri's dick, as I let go of them both, they both jumped back cursing, giving me time to make my escape.

What was it with these darn men?


	6. E's POV Chapter 6

WOW! Just WOW. We've made it to nearly 50 reviews... Way more than I expected to ever receive. I was thinking more like 3 lol. Thank you so, so much! It really means a lot and I enjoy reading them :)I'm sorry I don't reply to all. But I appreciate all, and everyone brings me a smile :)

This will be the last short chapter, as I will be doing Sunday updates from now on, with one long chapter, every Sunday evening. :-)

* * *

Edwards point of view.

I sniff in distaste. As I spot a fake New York City taxi as I pull up next to it and glance briefly to the side of the car to see none other than Demetri fucking Volturi. What. The. Fuck?

What the fuck is that fucker up to now. I wondered... my boredom had just been replaced by curiosity, and I decided to follow the rat. I could smell a rat from a mile off, and glad I picked a car that not many impart from immediate family are aware of.

My brother in all but blood Jasper Whitlock is also with me on our little outing. He is also my second and most trusted, in all our circle and associates. I've known Jasper since we were in dippers and not once has he ever let me down or given me reason to not trust him.

Jasper's a cold mother fucker. But underneath he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet.

We shared a side way's look with each other, as we both decided with just one look that we'd follow that slime ball. The Volturi's are the worst of our kind. And I mean, we've done bad shit, but we don't abduct people, train them as sex slaves, then sell them off to the highest bidder. That's fucked up!

Basically they make us look like fuckin' angels and that's saying something, believe me.

"Airport." Jasper said. Breaing my train of thought, for a second.

"What the fuck?" I said.

As I switched my inner muse off and focused on that scum bag, in front of us, in a fake taxi. Why the hell would Demetri Volturi want to willingly accept a post as playing taxi driver? That is so not his style. Something big is going on, we've known for months, from inside spy's within the Volturi coven.

But they've been surprisingly shady instead of sloppy with this particular, something. So it must be BIG if they are being extra careful.

We call our selves coven's which is basically another term for family in our world. I won't get into full detail today but we, my family, The Cullen Coven, are I can proudly and smugly say are the top dog's, in this game of domination and power, and we ain't afraid to shoot if ya'll get in our fuckin' way.

The Volturi Coven, a crime family, who deals in all the bad shit, they rival us in the dirty department and that's sayin' something, trust me.

They do things we won't do, like human trafficking, drug and weapon stealing from other crime families, killing cause some poor fucker pissed them off for the tiniest little thing.

Trust me, I've had a hit on me for as long as I can remember.

As we continue to follow Demetri a few car's behind, we pause in the parking bit, opposite the pick up, once we arrive at JFK air port. I'm glad I picked my old Aldi Quattro sport to run around town in, for a change, instead of my usual yellow Saleen S7, which everyone who knows me knows, that's my car, my baby and if you harm her, you'll be a dead man or woman for sure.

We watched as Demetri held back till a particular girl arrived.

My blood started to sing and I couldn't take my eyes off, of her. She's drop dead gorgeous, even from this distance, her beauty shone in the sun. Her long dark hair, stood out the most, and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it as she lay, curled up asleep by my side.

WHAT THE FUCK? I shook my head, and glanced at Jasper, what was smirking at me. To which I flipped him the bird and went back to look at my brown haired angel.

But she and Demetri where gone.

FUCK

* * *

Hi again :) I do have a question for my American readers... Which languages is spoken the most out of German or Spanish in the US? As I'm torn between the two! And America's one of my choices, to eventually move too :)

P.S See you all next Sunday, hope you have a fab week! Xx


End file.
